barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Space Adventures
Barney's ''Space Adventures ''(Originally known as ''Aventuras en el Espacio (Adventures in Space)) is a Barney live show that begin touring in South America in 2008. From 2010 until 2012, an English adaptation toured in different countries in Asia. Plot Barney received a special invitation in the mail! Everyone is invited to the Perfectly Purple Celebration on The Perfectly Purple Planet! Ready to take off, Barney and his friends imagine different colored planets, but the rocket ship doesn't work! Riff comes in and his clapping machine will help make the space ship blast off! Barney takes his friends on a trip to the Perfectly Purple Planet and that's when they meet The Jester who is clumsy and very silly. On their way to the castle, the gang gets lost and Jacob almost spoiled the surprise. The surprise is for Barney and is to be kept secret. Finally, they meet King Morado and Queen Purpurina and celebrate at their Perfectly Purple Palace. They sing tons of songs, play lots of games! Finally, Jacob reveals that they have a surprise for Barney! The surprise is letting them know how they'll always be best friends with Barney. Soon, it was time for them to go, but while getting it, The Jester broke The Clapping Machine. Baby Bop can't wait to go home, but Baby Bop's singing triggers The Clapping Machine to work (Riff accidentally set the machine to singing instead of clapping). They all start singing songs so there rocket can work! The King and Queen thank Barney & his friends for visiting, they give him The Perfectly Purple Key so they can visit anytime they want. Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ben * Isabella * Jacob * Charlotte * The Jester * King Morado * Queen Purpurina * The Princess Songs (Some of it may be incomplete and the song list is out of order. In addition, some songs are exclusive between the two productions of the show) South American Tour= Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # If You're Happy and You Know It # Being Together # It's a Great Day # We Are Little Robots # Colors All Around # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Clapping Song # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Good Manners Act 2 Laugh With Me! Castles So High Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags) A Big Parade of Costumes Twinkle Twinkle Little Star If All the Raindrops You Can Make Music with Anything Knights' Dance (Just the music) A Friend Like You The Dino Dance Mister Sun The Baby Bop Hop I Put a Smile On It's a Great Day (Reprise) I Love You |-| Asian Tour= Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # If You're Happy and You Know It # Being Together # We Are Little Robots # Let's Go # Colors All Around # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Clapping Song # The Rocket Song # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Good Manners Act 2 Laugh With Me! A Perfectly Purple Day A Big Parade of Costumes Sing Your Song A Rock N Roll Star If All the Raindrops You Can Make Music with Anything Best of Friends The Dino Dance Thinkety Think I Just Can't Wait Farm Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb, and Hey Diddle Diddle) (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) A Friend Like You I Love You Gallery South American Tour 20100715-barney-2.jpg 2121.jpg bandicam 2017-01-27 16-01-11-679.jpg 000100235W.jpg Asian Tour Barney'sSpaceAdventure.jpg maxresdefaul.jpg maxresdefa.jpg Barney60211 1 innerbig.jpg maxresdefaultspace.jpg 7118249091_7ff3a8b7d2.jpg 6.jpg maxresdefault6.jpg|A Rock-N-Roll Star sumerfestival0626_8_innerbig.jpg DSC05453.JPG|Barney Doll sitting by a rocket before the show Screenshot 2018-01-29 13.17.37.png|Closeup of the Doll Trivia *This was one of the first Barney stage shows produced in South America. With the exception of [[Barney's Musical Park|''Barney's Musical Park]], previous shows had been imports from the US. *Barney makes a reference to the Musical Castle. *Nick Larkin serves as the executive producer of this stage show (Asia). *In the latin american tour were not used the original voices and the songs are reused from previous shows and discs Video Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:2008 Category:2010